


Thoughts

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter
Summary: Very venty ignore if you want/need.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Very venty ignore if you want/need.

Seeing faces on the walls and thinking it's here to destroy me. Maybe it will slit my wrists I sigh in relief then shake my head because those won't be my thoughts. Being fifteen and hearing I didn't think he would really do it. Being nineteen and asked aren't you greatful? Being asked are you serious when you tell them that in your brain you think maybe your the devil. you think maybe you'd be a better one than you could ever be you.


End file.
